


a shot for you

by third



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Community: trope_bingo, Drinking Games, Friends With Benefits, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Never Have I Ever, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:28:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8267672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/third/pseuds/third
Summary: Speaking in a manner of cold hard facts, this is entirely Lance’s fault.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my free space square (friends with benefits) for my card for [trope bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/).

Speaking in a manner of cold hard facts, this is entirely Lance’s fault.

But it’s a Friday night and Keith, Pidge and Hunk had planned to spend it training (much to Shiro’s delight), and that’s just. No. 

So of course, Lance called over Allura and Coran, got out the bottle of Altean alcohol that he found one day and had been saving, and somehow convinced everyone to form a circle so they could play a friendly game of Never Have I Ever.

And now here they are, with Keith glaring daggers at him because Pidge had just asked, “Never have I ever had sex with anyone in this room.”

In hindsight, maybe Lance shouldn’t have outed her crush on Allura.

They’ve been playing for a while so everyone’s pretty tipsy, but Lance is on his way to being completely drunk.

In double hindsight, he also shouldn’t have been picking on _everyone_ in the room. They know a surprising amount of information about him.

He’s not going to lie though, because then what’s the point of this game? Keith, on the other hand, doesn’t even look close to picking up his shot glass and drinking, so Lance takes the initiative, and takes a shot first.

Now it’s a waiting game as everyone waits for the other person to take a shot.

Lance is eyeing Keith up, trying to tell him to _take a drink, don’t be a cheat_ , but he seems to be ignoring Lance entirely.

“Uh,” Hunk says, “are you trying to say that you had sex with yourself because if masturbating, uh, counts then—“

“No!” Lance says. “Thanks for sharing, Hunk, and being honest unlike _someone_ in this room.”

“Fine!” Keith shouts, and then finally takes the shot. “Thanks for outing me, it wasn’t like I wanted it to be just between us or anything.”

“To be fair,” Shiro says, “some of us already knew.”

To his right, Allura and Coran nod as well.

How did everyone find out? Lance has no idea. They kept it pretty discreet, in his opinion. Pidge is understandable. Shiro is, as well. Everyone else? Come on, they were _so_ discreet. Late night rendezvous, no outward affection in front of everyone—there was even that one time they fucked in the main control room just so they could get away from everyone and do it in private and, oh. Lance suddenly remembers that right before that, they had been testing the microphone and speakers in the castle. 

Lance doesn’t know if Keith has come to the realisation that he has. He’s thinking no, or else he’d be in extreme pain right now, especially since he was the one who came up with the idea, too eager to wait for proper privacy. Best not to ever bring that up to Keith.

“See!” Lance says, instead. “It’s not even a big deal. Pretty much everyone knew. And besides we were just sleeping together, so what, it’s not like we’re dating or anything. We’ve been stuck on this castle, ship, thing for so long, it’s only natur—“

At this point in his tirade, Lance looks up and sees Keith looking a bit stunned. He no longer looks angry and is just looking at Lance a bit blankly.

“Uh, Keith,” Lance says, slowly. “You alright there, buddy?”

He looks around the room and everyone looks a little confused too.

“We’re… not dating?” Keith finally gets out.

And. 

What. The. Fuck.

_What the fuck?_

Lance’s brain short circuits for a bit because, _what?_ Keith thinks they’re dating?

He thinks back to the past weeks, when they first started whatever their thing is called, and tries to recall whether anything they’ve done had made it seem like they’re dating. Nothing comes to mind, at all.

Does Lance even _like Keith_ in that way? 

Lance definitely finds Keith attractive, and he’s pretty good in bed. But Lance has always thought that when he finally started dating someone, they’d be softer, and kind, with nice long hair and—Lance shakes his head. Right after he’d thought of each of those qualities, memories of Keith had popped up; Keith helping the Arusians, Keith staying next to him and not saying a word the night Lance was terribly homesick, Lance running his fingers through Keith’s hair when they were snuggled in bed and Keith was too tired to go back to his room.

So maybe Lance _does_ like Keith in that way.

That’s totally fine. Lance can fix this. 

Even if he just said that they weren’t dating, he could just say he misunderstood their relationship. Totally fine.

He looks up at Keith, ready to open his mouth and say it, when Keith starts cracking up laughing.

“Your face!” Keith says, between breaths. “You should’ve seen it, oh man. It’s priceless. You looked like your whole world had just been turned upside down.”

That’s currently how Lance feels right now. “Er, what,” he says, intelligently.

“Of course I know we’re not dating,” Keith continues, after his laughing dies down a bit. The others are chuckling as well, probably because there’s a trick being pulled on Lance, even if he isn’t quite sure what it is. “As if I could misinterpret us sleeping together as us dating. I can’t believe you fell for that. We wouldn’t even work out.”

And, oh, now Lance gets it. 

Lance starts laughing too. “What the fuck, dude? I thought you were being serious. At least if you don’t want to be a pilot anymore, you could become an actor.”

“I see what you’re doing,” Keith says, “but you won’t get rid of me that easily. At least this’ll teach you not to mess with me.”

“I was playing the game!” Lance says, indignant. “Don’t be a cheat.”

To his left, Pidge nods. “If you just lie, the game loses its value. Unless the game included figuring out when someone is lying in which case—“

“Lance would lose,” Hunk says, laughing when Lance tries to swat him.

“Alright,” Shiro says, taking the bottle from the middle of the floor. “I think that’s enough for today. We still have more training to do tomorrow.”

“Yes, paladins,” Coran says. “This was indeed an enjoyable Earth game.”

“Do invite us next time,” Allura says. “This is a great way for everyone to strengthen their bonds.”

Eventually, everyone gets up to go to their rooms. It’s only Lance and Hunk left, somehow the two of them ending up with clean up duty. 

“Hey, are you okay?” Hunk asks him, while they’re both cleaning. 

“Yeah, of course,” Lance says. “Why wouldn’t I be?”

“You just looked like you were going to say something else, before Keith started laughing. That’s all.”

“Nah,” Lance says, “that was nothing important.”

It was probably shock, Lance thinks, which made him think that he liked Keith. Him and Keith? No way. Keith is right, they’d never work out.

As Lance passes Keith’s room, the door opens. Hunk had already gone ahead, when Lance told him he’d clean the rest of glasses. He needed some time to clear his head.

Keith steps out and Lance can’t help but notice tiny details that he didn’t normally. Like the small mole on his lip and the way that one piece of hair always sticks out from the rest. Weird.

“I was going to come find you,” Keith says. “No hard feelings about the joke, right?”

“Yeah, of course,” Lance says. “Didn’t even know you could make jokes.”

Keith smiles. “I guess I get some things from hanging around you so much.”

Lance’s heart starts beating a bit faster, which is… also not normal. What was in that drink?

“Want to come in?” Keith says, and Lance definitely knows what that means, even if this is the first time that Keith has ever initiated anything.

The right thing to say would be, “Sure,” and that’s what Lance fully intends to say but somehow, “No, sorry, not feeling well,” is what comes out instead.

It seems to surprise Keith as much as it surprises Lance. What is he thinking? This is an opportunity that hardly ever comes up.

“Alright,” Keith says. “See you in the morning, then.”

And he goes back inside his room, and closes the door before Lance can answer.

“Goodnight,” Lance says to the door. He can’t help but feel like he messed up somehow.

Lance walks to his room with a weird feeling in his chest. He’s never going to drink that much Altean alcohol again. He hopes the feeling is gone in the morning.


End file.
